A New Genesis
by Mad Aztec
Summary: An Adolescent sleeps. He dreamed of day in a our world, but before he "lives" through more, he is awoken. His life is one of solitude. Most of his friends are his Pokemon who live with him, some want more than his friendship though. Will he dream or remember? How will this pariah shape his world & how will it shape him? He will face his family, the Pokemon league, and love itself.


**To all who read this  
**

**Do not just skip this!  
**

**Oh don't act like you don't, I'm a reader too and I (may) know how you think. ^-^  
**

**Anyway onto the message:  
**

Hi! M.A. here, Just wanted to say that this is my first story and that I'm grateful that people have at least peeked at my story.

Also wanted to say do please feel free to leave a review/comment/PM any is preferred and do please point out any grammatical errors, I do my best but I'm only human, any help in this regard would be appreciated.

If anybody is waiting to read the next Ch. please forgive me I've had writer's block for the past month, so please bare with me k?

Hopefully I'll have the next Ch. up soon.

* * *

**A New Genesis**

Prologue - A life once lived... or perhaps a dream?

2:40 p.m.

Friday afternoon, a High school in the Central Valley.

The clatter and shuffling of almost three dozen students could be heard, as they eagerly and hastily crammed, packed, and shoved their pens, pencils, notebooks and other belongings into various backpacks, satchels, and purses.

The reason for their hurried packing was a simple one, _everyone,_ students and teacher included watched a clock near the top of the far back wall for the much anticipated time of 2:42 p.m.… the time school would _finally_ end and Summer break would begin.

In the void of time before school ended, the numerous individuals of the class room conversed about their plans for the weekend, ranging from heavy parting to out of state trips. Other than that the majority of the students chatted about the menagerie that is what modern teenagers seem to so intensely concern themselves with.

Despite the all-encompassing social exchange between the students, a single somebody was not involved . Instead this student, a young teenage male perhaps in his mid-teens, was deeply engrossed into a hard back novel of a jet grey skin. Just as the boy was beginning to turn to the next page of his book, the blatant uproar of the final school bell reverberated through the cramped space of the class room and across the entirety of the school's campus.

Thus School was over… until the end of the break anyway, that however didn't seem to dull anyone's spirits.

As the bell finished ringing the young man and the rest of the class hurriedly gathered their remaining belongings that they had left out, the boy was behind in packing away his possessions while his peers converged upon the lone, small steel door in the front of the room.

The last person to exit the class room was the student. As the multitudes of persons trekked to their mostly predetermined destinations, the young man was silently brooding over the events of the day, from the lingual butchering in Spanish, to the overly aggressive conflict brought about by sports in gym, the excessively high expectations in his advanced English, the babbling incoherence of a pitiful physics teacher, the unending stream of notes in European history and the boring complexity of geometry, in addition to the social problems that tormented him from day to day.

In fact the adolescent was so deep in his contemplation of the day's events that he would have walked right by his ride home if not for the fact that his grandfather had noticed him walk by and honked the horn of the car to get his attention.

* * *

When the somber teen and the exhausted elder had pulled through the two door garage of their multi-story house, the pair then laboriously ascended a small set of stairs that led to the first floor of the house.

As the teen walked into the house, he was quickly greeted by numerous members of his family ranging from cousins to parents.

Returning their greetings, he then forlornly withdrew to his room on the second floor of the house.

Once in his room he discards his pack and gym sack which in near perfect unison make a loud *thump*. Now free of his belongings he slowly undressed from his hot, damp, and filthy clothes only to change into a much fresher tank top and pair of shorts. He eased unto his large comfortable bed where he began to relax and _forgot_ about the two assignments that he had been given right before the summer break for his new A.P. classes next year. As he _forgot_ about the rather hefty assignments that had plagued his mind for the past few days he instead chose to do something else…

He instead chose to relax by reaching for a small black case on the light auburn colored wooden desk near his bed. Once he had retrieved the case he opened it and removed a small rectangular mid-night black and blood red crimson object - a Nintendo DS Lite. He flipped the DS open and began to play one of the Pokémon games that he loved and had played since childhood. This DS in particular had a game labeled _**Soul Silver Version **_in the game card slot while a bulky opaque cartridge stuck out from the bottom slot, this one had the words _**Fire Red Version **_written on it.

And as the adolescent teenager played his cherished video games his glum and down trodden disposition was oh so slowly replaced with a more content one. As he vicariously enjoyed the companionship of his Pokémon, he had played the game for so long that the bright gleaming sunlight filled skies of the central San Joaquin Valley had turned to a murky, melancholy oil black night sky with only the brightest of stars showing through the pollution, not only had he played the game for most the remaining day, but the tendrils of exhaustion and sleep had finally crept upon him.

And so his eyelids grew heavier and heavier with each passing minute until eventually it took all of his will to just stay wake. For thirty long tiring minutes he fought a losing battle, but eventually he gave into fatigue and fell asleep with the game still on…..


End file.
